Whipser in My Ear
by Amai
Summary: Daiyako. Don't be too surprised and read the author's note. A sad Daiyako from Miyako's POV....I don't know what else to say. Just read it.


_Whisper in My Ear_

_ _

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

** **

**Author's Notes-**A Daiyako…from ME? Don't be so surprised. It's one of the few straight couplings I will write…maybe the only one. Not saying that I don't like other straight couplings, I just think that this might be the only one that I'd write. *sigh* Yes, I know that I have many other series to finish…and I will, but I needed to get this out of my head. It's sad…and Miyako makes some good POVs for sad stories, at least, that's what I think. Anyway…no, I have not forsaken my shounen ai/yaoi/shoujo-ai/yuri writings…those are still the majority of what I write. This is just something different, okay? With that said…read on.

You're so smart in the dumbest ways.

I know that's an oxymoron, but its so true. Your theories on life sound so hair-brained…but now that I actually sit down and think about them, they're correct.

I sit next to you on this rainy day, while you're looking out of the window, a longing expression on your face. I walk up to you, touching you on the shoulder. And I ask, "What are you thinking about?" 

You may not know this, but I really do want to know. What's going on in that mind of yours, Daisuke? Its funny…we've gone all this way, but I still don't know you. I feel like how I did when I first met you.

I know you're not sad, but the reflection of the glass on you gives you that….heartbroken look. I don't know….like you just realized something. You look up to me, brushing some of that ungodly wild burgundy hair out of your chocolate eyes as you reply. "Lot's 'o stuff. Hey Miyako?" You called me. You sound even a bit lost…but don't you always sound that way? Tell me, are you always lost, Daisuke? I answer your calling. "Hai?"

"What do you think we're here for? I mean…sure, we have the digital world and all..but what about Earth?" And you suddenly chuckle, averting your eyes back to the fogged window, the rain cascading down the sills like tears. "One time I thought I was here to claim Hikari. I was so stupid…yesterday. Now I know. But I wish…I could make her smile the way Taichi or Takeru do. Before I realized this…Hikari _was_ my meaning to life. Now I'm just here. Why am I here?"

I shuffle my feet uncomfortably. I would have never guessed this was going on in your mind…so simple and so complicated. That's what I love about you, though. Its like…looking at a puzzle and thinking that is so easy, so simple to figure out, and then realizing its actually a huge challenge. That's what you are, Daisuke. 

But….I've always loved puzzles.

I feel so stupid now. "Maybe we don't really have a reason to be living here. I don't know…Daisuke, a person can _never_ be a reason to exist. At least, I can't believe that…"

"Well, I do…or at least, I did." You smile at me, a small, almost melancholy smile. But I know you're not really sad….I just don't know what exactly you are now. You're a chameleon with your emotions. Changing their colors so people can't see how you really are. 

"I still love her." You say. And as much as that hurts to hear from you, I won't deny the truth. "And I don't think I'll ever stop."

Stupid Daisuke.

Why won't you ever let go?

I'm sighing, looking away from you. You're so oblivious…I know its kind of hard imagining me loving you, because I've been in love with so many faces….but its always the one you least expect…isn't it? Love doesn't have to have a reason! You should know that.

Why won't you open your eyes and see my love?

But you continue to stare off through the window and talk. "Miyako…you know what I've always wanted?"

"No, I don't know." I wish I did, though. Even if I never showed it.

You look at me again, that childish look going back into that older, more mature face of yours. That face that's seen too much, too soon…it happened to all of us, really. But you probably took it the worst. Now I know that you would say that its Iori that had it the worst, because he was the youngest. But he was also much more mature than you.

In many ways, Daisuke, you were still just as young as he was, perhaps even younger.

And I still think you are.

You're looking away again, almost like you're shy. 

"I've…always wanted someone to, well, you know…whisper in my ear. Like those people do when they're in love…like on T.V…"

You don't know how much I want that too.

You turn back to the clouded window yet again. What you're staring at, I don't know. It's probably your dreams of Hikari washing away with those tear like drops of water.

When the sun comes up again, and the light dries up all of those washed dreams away…could you start some new ones with me?

—

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna be staying back for this trip!" You're waving to all of us as we are about to leave to the airport, to go to America to visit Mimi. 

"Why now? I thought you were coming?" Hikari asks. I know why. Because he's still hurt by the thought of you and Takeru together. I feel so angry with Hikari all of a sudden…but I won't show it. Will I?

You flash us all of that grin of yours. "I've got some last minute projects to do…I just realized that yesterday. But I wanted to walk you guys here." You say. Stupid Daisuke. Stop lying….you've been lying your entire life.

If only you had been lying about Hikari.

They don't object too much to your going. Except for me and Ken I guess….he being your best friend and me being…

…what am I to you?

All I know is what I want to be. And Daisuke…I just want to be part of your dreams. For once, I'd like to be the one you have your eyes on…is that too much to ask?

Maybe it is. I can't do this. I can't leave now…you're hurt and I know it. Maybe not as much as before, but dammit Daisuke! You're still hurt, and I don't know what I'll do to do it…but I'm going to heal that pain. I'm standing up.

"And where are you going?" Hikari asks. I don't feel like answering her. I look at Ken and he nods. "Go on, follow him. He might be gone already." And I do one of the things that you've given up on for a while…

…I follow you. I follow my dreams.

—

I catch you outside of the airport, looking out to the sky….just like you had looked outside of the fogged up window.

You're sad…for once, you actually show how you're really feeling.

I don't know what to do. Daisuke…why do you have to be so hard to figure out? I want you to be happy…but then…I want you to be happy with _me_. Figures. Stupid selfish Inoue Miyako…but I can't help it.

You haven't seen me yet, but I can hear you speak. "Goodbye…" That's all you say, you could have said more, but that's all you say. You're sad. But…I think I know how to make you at least, a little happy.

I'm coming from behind you and wrapping my arms against your waist. You stiffen, but then you relax. I do the only think I can think of doing…

"I've…always wanted someone to, well, you know…whisper in my ear. Like those people do when they're in love…like on T.V…"

_ _

I whisper in your ear, "I love you."

Because, I do.

—

It's raining again.

But I won't leave you, even if I can't walk further ahead. I watch as you pass by each tombstone, sitting down to each of them….Ken, Takeru, Iori, Hikari….and I hear you say, "Why couldn't I have gone down with you…? Why did I leave?"

Only about ten minutes after you and I had left the airport, the same ride that they were on had crashed into the depths below.

God. I can't go into the cemetery. I can't…you're right, why didn't we just go with them? All of them…I still feel weak when I hear Ken's name.

_"Go on, follow him."_ He's the one that encouraged me…and now…he _and _everyone else are gone.

Why? I can't handle suffering like this…or seeing you suffer like this. I see you finally kneel by Hikari's tombstone. You don't say anything; you just kneel and stare at the engraved writing on it.

I can't leave…but I can't stay. The tears are coming more now. But I'll try…to be strong, for your sake I'll try to be strong.

How come once I find love in someone….I lose the others?

_"What do you think we're here for?"_

_ _

I find myself asking that exact question that you had asked to me now.

I don't know.

You're still staring, but not speaking. I slowly make my way towards you and kneel as well. "You still love her."

I feel you collapse into my arms, finally letting it out…the pain, the tears…the dreams. You don't have to say it, but I know. You'll always love her. 

The pain may never leave us, but as I pull you closer to me, I know we'll be fine.

As long as we have our broken dreams in the rain, we'll be fine.

As long as we have each other to whisper in our ears, we'll be fine.


End file.
